Wrong, but Oh So Right
by ShineyStar
Summary: My response to ZA-Angels write off competition - Audrey's category - 'Wildcat Part'. This party was just another excuse for a fight - or can it act as an excuse to bring Troy and Gabriella together again? TxG xoxo


Ok, so although I have written a few stories, I am new to the whole ZA-Angels write off thing

**Ok, so although I have written a few stories, I am new to the whole ZA-Angels write off thing. :p My theme is Audrey's 'Wildcat Party' and um…yeah that's it really. I just wanna say thanks to Dani aka Pandora147 for introducing me to ZA-Angels and helping me to get started with the whole write-off thing.**

**Ahem…so, here we go!**

**Wrong, but Oh So Right…**

Did she really just do that? It seems impossible, completely unthinkable but the intense ache between her legs, her clammy skin and her messed up hair seem to prove otherwise. She had just slept with Troy Bolton. Her. Gabriella Montez – East High's sweetheart, known for her looks but also her brains, but most of all, known for the enmity between herself and Troy Bolton. East High's golden boy, the guy who is the basketball god, the guy who has every girl fawning over him…the guy who at this very moment has his muscular arms wrapped tightly around Gabriella's naked body. Oh god.

How did they end up here? In the bed of one of the many spare rooms at the house belonging to East High's Ice Queen, Sharpay Evans; in the bed with their limbs entangled, their bodies enveloped in the heat of each other. It just seemed completely and utterly unthinkable.

Gabriella had awoken sleepily from her comatose sleep to the feeling of breathing on her neck and shoulder, and to the sound of soft snoring. She smiled to herself. Gabriella had never pictured Troy to have been a snorer even though they'd had sleepovers together ever since they were eight – but they had never actually slept this close to each other before.

When Gabriella had woken up a bit more, she squinted in the darkness of the room, trying to work out what time it was and whether or not people would still be awake. Adjusting her head on the pillow, she cast her gaze over to the small alarm clock resting on the bed side table, its red digits glowing in the darkness. 3:17 AM. Sighing deeply, Gabriella rested her head back on the pillow, trying to work out whether she should get up and leave, or try and gain another couple hours sleep. She didn't mind which one it was, as long as she managed to avoid an awkward confrontation with Troy once they were both awake. Sighing again, Gabriella attempted to change position but stopped abruptly when a burning sensation erupted in her hips and thighs, causing her to slump back down in defeat. Gabriella soon found her self struggling to keep her eyes open and once she had figured that it would be safe for her to sleep, and by the time she would wake up, Troy would be long gone. Unable to think anymore, Gabriella gave up her battle for consciousness, and her eyes drifted shut.

_**Flashback**_

_The blasting music could be heard from half way down the street and as soon as Gabriella had stepped through the front door, she was immediately swept into the swarming crowds of drunken teenagers, dancing and swearing, yelling and singing. Gabriella rolled her eyes as she fought her way through the crowd towards the drinks table where she could see her friends gathered round; this was definitely a Sharpay Evans party._

_She was here. He had spotted her as soon as she had walked through the front door. It wasn't as if he was actually looking for her – he _just_ happened to have been staring at the door for the last fifteen minutes since he had arrived waiting for that certain brunette to arrive. His cobalt blue eyes followed her body as she swiftly cut through the rowdy crowds towards the drinks table and immersing in a conversation with the party host herself, Sharpay. _

_Draining the rest of his beer, Troy placed his bottle on the windowsill and started to make his way over to the drinks table when he felt a strong grip on his shoulder._

"_Dude, I know what you're thinking," his best friend, Chad slurred. "And I suggest you stop. This party is too good for you to mess up by engaging in another fight with Montez." Shrugging his shoulder so Chad's hand fell off, Troy smirked and raised his eyebrows._

"_Too bad, man – after that bitchy comment she made earlier, I've been dying to get her back." And with that, Troy turned on his heel and made his way through the crowd, ignoring desperate, drunken pleas from cheerleaders, begging him to dance with them._

_Even though Gabriella had been talking with Sharpay and Taylor, she had known that Troy was staring at her. She could feel his eyes burning holes in the back of her head._

"_Oh fucking hell!" Sharpay exclaimed as soon as she spotted Troy stepping into the kitchen. "What the fuck do you want, Bolton?" Gabriella's eyes narrowed as soon as she had heard his name tumbling from her friend's mouth, confirming her thoughts from moments previously. Gabriella turned to see Troy casually leaning against the doorway of the kitchen, grinning at them. Her eyes locked with the light blue ones, and she saw them sweep down her body, taking in her appearance before a sly smile formed on his lips. Gabriella immediately wrapped her arms around her chest, feeling slightly uncomfortable._

"_What?" Troy asked innocently. "Can't a guy get a drink?" he asked again, this time smirking when he saw Gabriella roll her chocolate brown eyes. _

"_Yeah," she said haughtily. "_That's _why you're here." Troy watched her roll her eyes again and took a step towards her._

"_And what do you mean by that, Montez?" he asked, taking another step towards her, slightly surprised when she remained still._

"_Could the fact that you're here have anything to do with the comment I made about you earlier and that now you're just so determined to get me back and ruin a perfectly enjoyable evening?" Gabriella replied swiftly, determined not to be fazed by how close Troy was no standing – although it wasn't really working. She could feel his warm breath on her cheek, and smell his cologne that seemed to entice her._

"_And why would I want to do that?" Troy asked, reaching out to tuck a stray strand of her dark glossy hair behind her ear. As he did so, he saw uncertainty flash through Gabriella's eyes but it had gone just as quickly as it had come. Gabriella stood a little straighter and slapped his hand away._

"_If you know what's good for you, Bolton, you won't touch me." She snapped before taking a resolute step backwards. "We're done here, you can run along now and get back to making out with some random cheerleader – after all, that's what you do best, isn't it, Bolton?"_

"_You would know." Troy replied coolly, hearing a quite gasp sound from Taylor's mouth and watched as Gabriella's eyes narrowed. Troy had never brought up their past, not since they had argued all those years back and consequently ending their amazing friendship._

"_You're right. I do know – and I also know that you are going to stay the fuck away from me for the rest of the evening." Gabriella stated her tone sharp and dangerous. But Troy wasn't fazed, oh no, he was enticed._

"_I wouldn't count on it Brie." And he spun on his heel and walked out of the kitchen, leaving two confused girls, and one extremely annoyed yet somewhat attracted brunette…_

Troy's sleepy eyes shot open as he heard a loud thud, shortly followed by a drunken curse. Blinking a few times to adjust to the darkness, Troy slowly shifted to get into a more comfortable position, wincing as he did so. Now lying on his back, Troy felt someone snuggle into his side. Slightly alarmed, Troy looked down but relaxed when he saw Gabriella's sleeping form. Troy found himself gazing at her flawless face, taking in her serene expression and – Troy grinned – the love bite that was sitting on her collar bone. Why did this all feel so natural? Shouldn't it be strange that they had gone from hating each other, to then kissing, to then sleeping with each other all in one night?! Troy was broken out of his slight reverie when he felt Gabriella shuffling again. Glancing down, he saw her eyes flicker open before she gently rolled onto her side, resting her head in the crook of his neck. Troy smiled at her cuteness and settled back down, wrapping his arms more tightly around her naked form.

_He was following her. He had been ever since their little 'encounter' in the kitchen. Everywhere she looked, he would be lurking. Gabriella had stayed clear from the make-shift dance floor in the overcrowded living room because not only could she literally taste the alcohol that was radiating off of people, she had began to witness people throwing up and passing out. It was at the stage where things were border-lining out of control. However, Sharpay didn't seem that bothered because she was a little preoccupied by being in the middle of an intense lip lock with a tall dark skinned basketball player. The pounding music was beginning to make Gabriella's head throb, and Gabriella had come to this party with one goal, and that was to NOT get a headache and feel absolute crap, whether is was induced my alcohol, or just the sheer noise of the party. In an attempt to stick to her goal, Gabriella made for the back door, but as she turned the corner into the kitchen, she walked into a solid wall of muscle. _

"_Oh great…" she mumbled when she realised who the solid wall of muscle was._

"_Well, well, Montez looks like its you who can't keep away from me." Troy smirked as he leaned against the wall in front of Gabriella. Gabriella scoffed and rolled her eyes._

"_Yeah right! I know you've been following me Troy – I'm not that oblivious, you know." She said, trying to push past him, but was forced to stop when she felt a firm grip on her wrist. Gabriella was spun around so that was facing Troy again, noticing how his normally light blue eyes had turned to dark stormy blue and before she could respond, Troy's head swooped down and his lips caught hers in strong and powerful kiss. Gabriella froze. She felt Troy's lips working against hers, but she didn't respond. The kiss seemed to be over before Gabriella even had the chance to respond and when Troy broke away, Gabriella noted the slightly disappointed look on his face. Gabriella just stood there, confused. Why did he kiss her? _

_Sensing that Gabriella wasn't going to say anything, Troy shook his head slightly before walking away but, he got no further than the kitchen when he felt a delicate hand on his bicep. Turning around, Troy was caught off guard when a petite body launched into his strong form and a pair of lips crashed onto his. Gabriella was surprised at her actions, but she knew it had been the right decision when she felt Troy kiss back with fever and passion. Walking back slightly, Troy guided Gabriella up against the wall and ran his tongue hesitantly across her bottom lip. Gabriella willingly parted her lips and moaned softly when Troy's tongue began to dance slowly with hers. _

_When the need for oxygen became too great, Troy broke away from Gabriella but continued by placing open mouthed kisses along her jaw and down onto her neck – spurred on by Gabriella's moans of pleasure. As Troy began to suck gently on her neck, Gabriella pulled his face back to hers._

"_Not here." She gasped and Troy knew exactly what she meant. Grabbing her hand, Troy led her down the corridor; pass the living room that was still full of drunken teenagers dancing and grinding, the odd one falling over, pass the teenagers that were making out up against the wall like Troy and Gabriella had been doing only moments ago; and up the stairs onto the first floor. The music was just as loud, but there were hardly any people around, except for the one boy who was passed out over the toilet in the bathroom._

_Without hesitation, Troy yanked Gabriella's waist to his and crashed his lips onto hers. Troy didn't even wait to lick Gabriella's bottom lip and he swiftly entered his tongue into her willing mouth, so that their tongues could continue their previous languid dance. Walking forwards, still kissing Gabriella, Troy reached for the nearest door handle to a spare room, only to find it locked. Swiftly moving onto the next door, Troy groaned in frustration when he found that was locked also. Troy tore his lips away from Gabriella's, causing her whimper._

"_Fuck this." Troy said gruffly, before reaching for Gabriella's hand again and pulling her towards the next flight of stairs. As they reached the top floor, they wasted no time in connecting their lips, and this time it was Gabriella who guided Troy towards a door to a spare room that she was praying was empty. When the door swung open, Troy nearly yelled out in relief, only his mouth was somewhat busy._

_Backing Gabriella into the room, Troy kicked the door closed and immediately locked it. He then returned to Gabriella who was squirming in anticipation. Her hair was tousled, her lips were swollen and her eyes were filled with lust – yet she had never looked sexier. Guiding her towards the double bed, Troy's lips left hers, and began to make their way down to her neck, where he began to nip at the sensitive skin. Gabriella ran her hands through his hair before her small fingers slowly dipped beneath the collar of the button down he was wearing. As Troy's lip were working magic on her neck, Troy's hands slowly began to wonder up her sides to find the zipper to the short midnight blue dress she was wearing. Caressing her side briefly, Troy quickly unzipped the dress and watched as it pooled at Gabriella's feet, leaving her wearing nothing but a matching black underwear set. Feeling the sudden need to feel his lips on hers again, Gabriella grabbed his neck and pulled his neck back down to hers. Her fingers then unwound from his neck and slowly began to unbutton his shirt – one button at a time._

_Now lying down on the bed clad in only underwear, Troy had pinned Gabriella to the mattress, and was above her, sucking on her neck, determined to mark her as his. Gabriella's hands were running down his bare back, feeling his muscles rippling and contracting with every featherlike touch. Troy's hands were resting in Gabriella's hips and he would occasionally run his hands up and down her sides, causing her to shiver and writhe. His hands slowly reached lower until his fingers were toying with the top of her black thong. Troy pulled away from her neck and stared in to Gabriella's eyes that were almost black with fiery passion. Gabriella knew what he was silently asking, and she gently nodded her head, bringing his back down to hers so she could place a reassuring kiss on his swollen lips. Troy's head then returned to its place in the crook of her neck, were he continued to nip at the tender skin. Gabriella's eyes welded shut in bliss as she felt Troy reach round and unclasp her bra. Gabriella gasped as Troy's lips slowly began to travel away from her shoulder and down her chest, she couldn't help but wonder how they had ended up like they were, but as she allowed Troy to slowly pull her thong down her slender legs, Gabriella soon found it difficult to focus and she didn't think much after that…_

Gabriella's eyes snapped open as she heard a vacuum cleaner switch on in the landing outside their room. Mumbling incoherently to herself, Gabriella blinked a few times to adjust to the brightness that was seeping through the windows, unshielded by the curtains. Gabriella's attempt to sit up was diminished when she remembered the strong arms that were encasing her body. Her naked body.

Moving her head from her resting place in Troy's neck, Gabriella glanced up at Troy's face and was surprised to see Troy's tired blue eyes open and staring at the ceiling. Sighing deeply, Gabriella wriggled in attempt to free herself from Troy's warm embrace. Hearing her sigh, Troy's eyes flickered down to her and smiled softly when their eyes locked.

"Hi." He whispered, unwrapping his arms from Gabriella's body and sitting up, leaning against the backboard of the bed.

"Hey." Came her soft reply, as she too moved position, attempting to sit up but whimpered when the pain between her thighs flared up again. Moaning softly, Gabriella sat up slowly, so she was sitting upright, with the duvet clutched to her exposed chest.

"Sleep well?" Gabriella rolled her eyes at Troy's coy tone, and she turned to him, seeing a tired grin formed on his slightly chapped lips.

"Yeah, I guess. I'm sore as hell though." She replied, glaring at Troy as she did so. Troy just grinned even more and winked playfully. Why wasn't it awkward?

"My bad. Next time I won't be so rough." That shocked Gabriella. She had _definitely _not expected Troy to say that.

"Next time?" she asked shakily, and watched as the grin on Troy's face faltered slightly, but instead of blushing like she thought he would, Troy turned stony faced and turned to face Gabriella properly.

"Yes, next time. Seriously Gabriella, do you really expect that after what happened last night, I would just walk away from this, thinking nothing more about it and get on with life normally?" he asked incredulously as a blush formed on Gabriella's cheeks.

"Um…I just thought that this…was a way of like…releasing our anger and is just a one night stand." Gabriella replied meekly, her mocha brown eyes hesitantly lifted from looking at her hands, to Troy's own light blue ones. Troy's face softened and he reached out for her arm, gently pulling her towards him. Gabriella remained resolute and clutched the duvet at her chest even more.

"Troy…I've got no clothes on…and…" Gabriella protested meekly, but Troy just grinned.

"Gabriella, after what we did last night, are you saying that you're still_ shy_?" Troy asked teasingly and grinned in victory as Gabriella rolled her eyes, and shuffled towards him. Troy then wrapped his arms around her bare waist, and moved down so that Gabriella was lying on her back with Troy hovering above her.

"Ok, first of all, I seriously doubt we slept together just because we were angry with each other, and second of all, this isn't a one night stand. If it were, don't you think I would've gone home before you had woken up?" Troy asked softly as Gabriella slowly nodded her head.

"But I just thought –" Gabriella was cut of as Troy placed a lingering kiss on her lips. When he pulled away, he sighed and rested his forehead against hers.

"Brie, I'm not losing you again – we're going to make it work this time." Troy said firmly, has he gently cupped Gabriella's cheek. Gabriella's sore lips slowly curved into a radiant smile and she gently nuzzled her nose against Troy's.

"Thank you…" Gabriella whispered, causing Troy's tired features to scrunch up in confusion. Why was she thanking him?

"Huh?"

"Thank you for putting up with me for these past years," Gabriella replied, giving him a small smile, "…and thanks for coming back." Troy smiled at her before swooping down and capturing her lips in a slow kiss, his lips moving against hers in a slow adoring worship. Gabriella smiled into the kiss as she snaked her arms up his bare chest and latched them tightly around his neck. The two of them were both so caught up in their own little world of stolen kisses and soft caresses that neither one of them heard that jangling of keys on the other side of the door, or the turning of the handle, or the creak of the door as it opened. But it was the loud exclamation erupting from the mouth of a blonde haired girl, decked in pink, standing in the doorway in complete and utter shock.

"What the _fuck_?!"

**Phew. Ok, that's it. I'm quite pleased with this as it is the first time I have written something on this level of…intimacy :p. Again, I wanna thank Dani for all the help she gave me, and I really can't wait to hear what y'all have to say about it :) xoxo**


End file.
